


【EC＆呆8/C】【PWP】世间安得双全法•第一次

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC＆呆8/C】【PWP】世间安得双全法•第一次

查尔斯有点忐忑地躺在床上等待着。  
新婚之夜……他不是对此从无幻想，但当这一天真正到来的时候又觉得那么突然，甚至是戏剧性。幽微难明的期待与忧惧反复出现在心头，他感觉到自己的脸颊渐渐红烫起来。该死的，一定是酒精的作用，他暗想。于是查尔斯踢开被子，跳下床想走一走，让夜的清风散走身上的燥热。

波斯地毯厚厚的长绒挠过他赤裸的足心。他陶醉于那种柔软的触感，像他抱着春日里新生的羊羔般。可当他才走到穿衣镜前，门被推开了。

艾瑞克走了进来。

查尔斯记得他在酒宴上喝了不少，可现在走进来的男人身上虽然散着浓浓酒气，却丝毫不显醉态。相反，他的眼睛亮极了，闪耀着一种强烈的光彩。

“想去哪里？”他看着已经换上睡衣的小个子男人问道，“还是……等不及了？”

他说着，不及查尔斯回答，就一把抱住他，两个人一起向巨大的床上摔去。

带着酒气的吻狂乱地落在查尔斯的耳后，发梢，脸颊，额头，让查尔斯觉得那股火又开始疯狂地燃烧起来。他对男人间的情事还有些陌生，只能无助地抱紧他的丈夫，短短的手指死死攥着他的衣料。

“你在害怕？”艾瑞克在他通红又颤抖的耳畔低沉地开口，“不要怕……会很美妙的……”

于是他放开了在这番攻势下近乎瘫软的查尔斯，温柔地望向那双澄蓝纯净的眸子。因为陌生又刺激的情欲那眸子里荡漾着一抹薄薄的水雾，那么无辜又那么诱人犯罪。艾瑞克明显感到下体的热度和硬度又上升了一个级别，几乎在发出滴滴的警报声了。

“脱衣服。”他简短有力地命令，“再来脱我的。”

查尔斯为这样的要求涨红了小圆脸。他轻咬着下唇，手抖抖嗦嗦地探到下面，慢慢掀起衣角，让白皙的腰部一点点露出来。

“算了。”艾瑞克突然又改变了主意，他有点烦躁地皱起眉，重新把查尔斯按倒，隔着睡衣狠狠咬上了稚嫩的乳尖。 查尔斯猝不及防地惊叫起来。隔着粗糙布料渐渐包裹住他敏感处的湿热是那么陌生的感受，夹杂着尖锐而不断变换的刺痛，却无法逃脱，无法闪躲。与此同时他的腰又被紧紧按住，宽大有力的掌抚摸揉捏着那块的软肉，手指的律动像是演奏着一连串强劲的琶音。   
“别…别这样……艾瑞克……我……啊！……”   
“你什么？”把可爱的肉粒蹂躏到硬挺，艾瑞克才微微抬起脸。他爱极了那种带着些哭腔的告饶般的小叫声，所以又把手伸进睡衣里继续玩弄着，让那悦耳的呻吟随着他忽重忽轻的力道不住变换着高低。   
“说啊。”艾瑞克干脆含住了身下人艳红发烫的耳垂，“你什么？”

“呜……”查尔斯羞恼地用手肘往后撞过去，“你、你混蛋！”

“哈，我混蛋？”艾瑞克笑起来，滚烫的气息喷在那人的耳后，激得查尔斯一阵战栗，“那你现在可是混蛋的老婆了，嗯？”

艾瑞克喘息着坐起来，跨压在查尔斯身上，胡乱地扯去衣服甩开，露出健壮的胸膛和漂亮的腰腹来。查尔斯有点害羞地避开男人热辣辣的目光，但在瞄到那胯下鼓起的一大块时，还是恨不得闭上眼睛。妈的，他觉得自己的脸一定要烧化了。

“看到喜欢的东西了？”男人忽然俯下身子，低沉的嗓音里带着些微轻快的戏谑。他棱角分明的脸贴得极近，近到查尔斯都能感觉到那扎人的胡茬儿和炙热的鼻息。“喜欢就好。等会儿你会为它爽死的……”

说着，艾瑞克抬起膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭身下人微微顶起的裆部。听着查尔斯压抑又难耐的惊呼声，他笑得越发灿烂，下身也越发蠢蠢欲动。

“知道吗，我在想，”男人的手揉弄着他柔软的腰腹，“要不要就让你穿着这件睡衣被我干？”

查尔斯还没出口的回答被一个柔软而潮湿的深吻堵住了。

 

【END】


End file.
